San Valentín
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Neji intenta confesar lo que siente a Tenten, ¿Lo conseguirá? [Compartido con nejilovetenten]


Tenten paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, pensando en que mañana sería San Valentín. Neji estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, y viendo a Tenten a lo lejos. Tenten se paró, y se quedó mirando el mostrador de una tienda, luego vio un banco y como estaba cansada, se sentó en el. Justamente, Neji estaba delante de ella, siguiendo estando apoyado en la pared.

-¿? -Tenten se fijó en quien havia delante suyo.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Neji! Disculpa, no te había visto -Dijo riendo y rascándose la nuca.

-No pasa nada -Dijo seriamente.

-Si quieres siéntate conmigo n.n

-Hn. -Dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. Tenten suspiró, él siempre era así.- Mañana San Valentín ¿Eh? -Dijo para sacar tema.- La verdad es que es un bonito día

Neji la miró a los ojos.

-Pasa... algo?

-Nada -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-? -Tenten se quedó extrañada por la reacción de Neji.- ¿Seguro?

-Hai -Dijo cerrando los ojos pensativo.

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo Tenten no muy convencida.

-Bueno, mejor me voy -Dijo levantándose y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada importante -Dijo hiéndose del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! -Dijo hiendo hacia él- A mi me gusta estar contigo...

-Pues espérate a mañana porque hoy es mejor que esté solo -Dijo alejándose de ella.

-a bueno... -Dijo ella tristemente.

Neji se giró a verla, para después acercar-se a ella y acariciarle la cabeza.

-Solo espera hasta mañana

-? esta bien -Dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana -Dijo alejándose del lugar.

-Hasta mañana -Después de esa despedida, Tenten se fue a su casa, ya que casi era de noche, luego se tumbó en su cama.- "Pero que extraño estaba hoy" -Pensó suspirando.- "Aúunque... me gusta" -Pensando esas últimas palabras se quedó dormida.

Mientras, la noche cayó encima de Konoha, pero Neji caminaba por todas las tiendas buscando algo para Tenten.- "¡Kuso! a final no encontraré nada para ella" -Pensó apenado, pero giró la cabeza y vio una cosa.- "Tal vez eso…" -Entró en la tienda y compró una cosa.

A la mañana siguiente 

Tenten se levantó y desayunó, como no había clases, Tenten decidió dar un paseo para distraerse. Neji iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, buscaba por todas partes a Tenten. Neji corría tanto que sin querer chocó con alguien.

-¿Neji? -Dijo Tenten.

-¿Eh? Gomen ¿Te hice daño al chocarme?

-No, no te preocupes n.n ¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Eh? Hai -Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Me alegro -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Neji se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? pareces tener fiebre -Dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente.

Neji se sonrojó más, pero sujetó la mano delicadamente de Tenten y la apartó de su frente.

-Tranquila, no me ocurre nada

-si tu lo dices... -Dijo suspirando.- "Demasiado orgulloso para decirme la verdad" –Pensó.- Parecías tener prisa, ¿A donde ibas?

-Esto… -Neji sujetaba algo dentro de su bolsillo.- Te estaba buscando

-¿A mi? ¿Para que? -Dijo sorprendida.

-Para esto -Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo extendía.- Es para ti -Dijo mientras desviaba la vista sonrojado.

-Na-Nani? -Tenten cogió el regalo de Neji y lo abrió. Era un collar, una cadena, llevando colgando un pequeño corazón rojo.

-Es... es muy hermoso... gracias! -Dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Neji se sorprendió por el abrazo de la chica, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

-pero... el por que de este regalo?

-Porque… -Tragó saliva.- Porqué siempre me estás ayudando y es una forma de agradecértelo…

-¿A si? pues... gracias "pensé que era por otra cosa...u.u" me lo puedes poner?

-¿Eh? Claro

Tenten se giró dándole el collar a Neji, Neji cogió el collar y se lo puso.

-Ya está

-gracias -Dijo Tenten girándose y mirándole a los ojos.

-No hay de que -Dijo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada para no mirar los hermosos ojos de la muchacha.

-...siempre que te miro desvías la mirada

-Hn. -Neji suspiró para mirar a los ojos de la chica.- Ahora no

-normal, si te lo digo... -Tenten juntó su frente con la de Neji.

Neji se ruborizó.

-Q… ¿Qué haces? -Dijo nervioso.

-nada... es que así no puedes desviar la mirada -Se le cayó una gota en la nuca.- ¿Te molesta que la desvíe?

-no, pero me gusta que me mires a los ojos, te pones rojo casi siempre n.n

-Y eso te gusta ¿No?

-Hai

-¿Por qué? -Dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-no se... simplemente me gusta verte rojo...

-Y yo tengo ganas de verte sonrojada -Dijo mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

-¿Qué? O///O -Tenten se sonrojó al instante.

-Por fin te veo sonrojada

-Y... ¿Por qué querías verme sonrojada?

-Porqué nunca te he visto sonrojada, y tenía ganas de verte así

-vaya... ///

Tenten sintió como Neji le abrazaba calidamente, no queriendo separarse de él. Neji hacía tiempo que la quería sentir tan cerca de él, la abrazaba más fuerte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"E-espera, Neji me esta... ¿Abrazando? o… o me encanta la calidez con la que me abraza..." -Pensó ella de repente.

-"Quiero besarla… quiero que estemos así todo el tiempo… la amo tanto…" -Pensó él.

Tenten notaba como su corazón se aceleraba por minutos, no sabiendo que hacer, es que acaso Neji le quería? o solo se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada? sus dudas comenzaron a surgir de su mente. Neji se fue separando poco a poco de ella. Mientras que Tenten le miraba a los ojos.

-Gomen nashai, estuve mucho tiempo abrazándote

-no pasa... nada

-Bueno creo que me voy -Dijo girándose.

-¡Espera! ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?

-¿Hn.? -Neji se giró sorprendido.- Bueno… si quieres -Dijo metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-n.n pues vamos -Dijo cogiéndose a su brazo.

Neji solo estaba serio, desviando la vista.

-¿Siempre serás así de serio?

-Si -Dijo mirándola seriamente.

Tenten suspiro.- Me imaginaba esa respuesta

-¿A si? -Dijo mirando al frente.

-Si… si siempre eres serio... no creo que vayas a cambiar u.u

-Dudo mucho que cambie

-claro... yo también lo dudaba -Dijo divertida.

-Y espero que tú nunca cambies

-¿Nani? ¿Y por qué no quieres que cambie?

-Porqué me gusta tu carácter

-¿En serio? Que extraño se me hace oírte decir eso

-¿Extraño? -Dijo mirándola extrañado.

-no se... eres tan orgulloso que nuca pensé que lo dirías n///n

-El orgullo no tiene nada que ver con la sinceridad -Dijo seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿A no? bueno... entonces desde cuando eres sincero?

-No lo sé -Dijo pensativo.

Tenten alzo una ceja, Neji ese día estaba rarísimo.

-¿En serio eres Neji?

Neji miró sorprendido a Tenten.- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Es que hoy te veo un tanto extraño... al menos de que San Valentín te este afectando

A Neji se le cayó una gota en la nuca mirando extrañado a Tenten.

-Dudo mucho que me haya afectado

-¿Seguro? pues para llegar a abrazarme... ¬ ¬

-Era la única manera de hacerte sonrojar

-Y dale, pero ¡¿por qué querías verme sonrojada?!

-Ya te dije que tenía ganas -Dijo seriamente.

-u.u ¿Y por qué tenias ganas?

-¿Y por qué tienes tanta curiosidad? -Dijo divertido.

-no se... ¿Por qué es extraño que te comportes así?

Neji suspiró.- Ven -Dijo agarrándola de la mano.

-? -Tenten le siguió.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar en una calle donde había toda especie de rosa y flor.

-¡Guau! que lugar mas bonito

-Sabía que te iba a gustar -Dijo sonriendo.

-n.n -Tenten se acercó a Neji, cogiendo sus mejillas con ambas manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Dijo extrañado.

-Nada… pero hoy es San Valentín y quería agradecértelo...

-¿Agradecerme el que?

-No sabría explicarlo -Dijo acercando sus labios y dejándolos a un centímetro.

Neji se ponía cada vez más nervioso, miraba dulcemente a los ojos de la muchacha.

-Tenten…. Yo…

-¿Si?

-No sé como decírtelo pero…. -Neji miraba dulcemente a la chica mientras cogía las manos de Tenten, alejándolas de sus mejillas.

-¿Pero?

Neji sentía como su corazón iba a explotar.- Yo te amo -Dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate, pero mirando profundamente a los ojos de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tenten… te amo… no puedo evitar sentir ese sentimiento por ti -Dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la muchacha y apoyando la cabeza en un hombro.

-Neji... -Tenten levantó la cabeza, para luego ir acercando sus labios a los de él y besarle calidamente.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par, para después ir cerrándolos y abrazarla delicadamente mientras correspondía al beso. Luego ella se separó, mirándole dulcemente.

-Feliz San Valentín n.n

Neji miraba cálidamente a la muchacha, para sonreír.- Feliz San Valentín -Dijo mientras volvía a los labios de la muchacha.

**Fin**

Agradecérselo también a nejilovetenten si os ha gustado el fic


End file.
